drupaldocfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
처음 사용자를 위한 빠른 설치
이 페이지는 Drupal.org에서 Drupal 7을 처음 설치하는 사람들, 특히 로컬호스트나 웹호스트에 계정은 있지만 ssh (커맨드 라인) 접근이 불가능한 사용자에게 기본적인 설치 방법을 제공한다. 다른 방법이나 다른 환경에서 Drupal 7을 설치하는 경우 자세한 내용은 설치 가이드를 참조한다. 설치를 시작하기 전에, 웹호스트가 최소 시스템 요구 사항을 만족하는지 확인한다. 대부분의 웹 호스트는 이 요구사항을 만족한다. 그러나 그렇지 않은 경우가 종종 Drupal 지원 community에 보인다. 호스트가 필요하다면, 미리 검증된 웹호스트 중에 선택하는것을 생각해 보라. 드루팔 다운로드 드루팔을 다운로드 받아, 웹서버로 복사한다: #웹브라우저를 열고, 주소창에 다음과 같이 입력한다 ☞ http://drupal.org/project/drupal #다운로드하기 원하는 Drupal 버전의 "tar.gz" 나 "zip" 파일 링크를 클릭한다. 이렇게 하면 파일을 컴퓨터에 저장할 수 있다. 다운로드 받은 파일은 압축된 파일로, 많은 파일과 폴더를 포함하고 있다. 저장된 파일의 이름과 컴퓨터상의 저장위치를 기록해둔다. 웹 호스팅 계정으로 드루팔 파일 업로드하기 #호스팅 계정의 컨트롤 패널에 로그인한다.(이 주소는 호스팅 업체에 물어 보면 알려준다.)(역자 주: 국내 호스팅은 컨트롤 패널을 거의 제공하지 않는다.) #HTML 디렉토리로 이동한다. 여러개의 사이트를 호스팅하면, 폴더를 어떻게 구성할지 고려해야한다. 업로드가 완료되면, Drupal-7.0.tar.gz archive를 새로운 폴더에 풀어 놓는다. 이 새로운 폴더는 호스팅하는 다른 웹사이트와 동일한 레벨에 위치해야한다. #혹시 ISP가 압축된 파일을 업로드해서 서버에서 이파일을 풀을 수 있도록 허용할 수도 있다. 업로드와 압축풀기 옵션을 살펴보거나 ISP의 문서를 참고한다. 업로딩한뒤 압축을 푸는 방법이 PC에서 압축을 푼다음에 각각의 파일을 업로드하는것 보다 휄씬 낫다. 아카이브 파일은 많은 폴더와 파일을 포함하고 있다 그렇기 때문에 당연히 이 것들을 조금씩 업로드 하고 싶지 않을 것이다. 이런식으로 작업이 가능하지만 이작업에서 많이들 실수를 하게된다. 특히 ISP가 한꺼번에 업로드하는 파일의 개수를 제한하거나 폴더 업로드를 허용하지만 파일의 개수나 한번에 전송 할수 있는 전체 크기를 제한할 수 있다. #압축된 .tar.gz이나 .zip file을 업로드한다. #서버에서 이 파일의 압축을 푼다.(ISP에 따라 이작업은 다를 수 있다.) ''압축을 풀면 새로운 폴더나 디렉토리가 생성된다. 아카이브의 모든 파일과 폴더가 여기에 위치한다. 압축인 풀린 파일을 포함하는 새로운 폴더는 아카이브 파일이름과 동일하지만 이름에 “.tar.gz”이나 “.zip”같은 확장자가 없다. 만약 Drupal version 7.0을 설치하면 파일이름이 “Drupal-7.0.tar.gz”이고 폴더의 이름은 “Drupal-7.0”가 될것이다. '' #현재 폴더의 이름을 “Drupal-X.X” 에서 “myD7site”과 같이 사용하기 원하는 이름으로 변경한다. '' 웹 호스트에 아카이브 파일을 업로드하고 푸는 다른 방법으로는, 로컬( PC)에서 푼 다음에 업로드한다. 일반적으로 아카이브 파일을 더블 클릭해서 로컬에 풀 수 있다. 만약 컴퓨터에서 이 파일을 어떻게 여는지 알지 못하면, 파일을 풀기위해 툴을 설치해야 할 수 도 있다. 운영체제의 이름(예를 들면, Mac OSX, Ubuntu, Red Hat, Windows )과 ‘tar.gz 풀기’ 또는 'unzip'을 사용하여 인터넷 검색을 한다. 그러면 작업을 수행하는 무료 유틸리티를 찾을 수 있을 것이다. '' 주의사항: Drupal이 제대로 작동하려면 각각 파일이 제자리에 있어야하기 때문에, 아카이브 파일의 내용 물을 한번에 하나씩 또는 작은 그룹으로 업로드 하는 것은 꼭 피해야 한다. 또한 압축을 푼 파일을 직접 업로드 하려고 한다면, 먼저 이 파일을 둘 폴더를 만들어야한다. 다시한번, 새로운 사이트의 폴더는 반드시 webhost의 HTML 디렉토리 안에 다른 사이트와 동일한 레벨에 위치해야 한다. 중요: (만약 업로딩해서 압축을 푸는 방식이 아닌 다른 방식을 사용할 경우, 파일 업로드하기 전에 새로 만든 디렉토리로 경로를 이동시킨 후 업로드르 수행 한다. 사이트 디렉토리에 있어야할 파일들이 HTML 디렉토리의 파일들과 섞여 버리지 않도록 하려면 주의해야한다. Drupal 다운로드와 압축풀기에 대해 더 많은 정보를 읽으라. 도메인을 등록하고, 설정해서 Drupal 파일을 포함하는 디렉토리를 가르키게 하기 도메인 이름이 이 새로운 디렉토리를 가리키도록을 설정하기 위해, 인터넷 서비스 제공자 Internet Service Provider (ISP)에게 문의해야 한다. 이 작업은 다양한 방식으로 수행할 수 있고 프로세스는 ISP가 제공하는 툴에 따라 달라진다. 일반적으로 다음작업이 필요하다. *도메인 등록 예를들면. http://example.com. *호스팅 계정을 설정해서 이 도메인을 사용하게 한다. *도메인이 Drupal files을 풀어 놓은 새로운 폴더/디렉토리를 가르키도록한다. 주의: 각 단계는 시간이 좀 걸릴 수 있다. 많은 ISP는 ‘Domain 추가’ 기능을 제공하는데, 간단하게 사용할 도메인 이름과 가르킬 디렉토리를 적어서 이 작업을 수행할 수 있도록 한다. 설정이 실제로 적용되려면 몇분에서 몇 시간이 걸릴 수 있다. 서브 도메인을 등록하면(서브 도메인은 도메인 이름앞에 오는 이름의 일부로 ‘www’ 자리에 위치한다, 예를 들면 http://internal.example.com), 보통은 즉각 처리된다, 그러나 역시 ISP에 따라 차이가 난다. 설정 파일 생성과 권한 부여 새로운 사이트를 만들려면, browser를 통해 settings.php 파일을 수정해야 한다.기본적으로 아카이브 파일을 풀면, default.settings.php 파일만 존재하고 파일 권한은 읽기 전용으로 설정된다. 이 파일을 복사해서, settings.php로 이름을 바꾼다. 그리고 잠시 이 파일의 권한을 바꾼다 그래서 사용자가 웹브라우저를 통해 변경한 것을 서버가 이 파일에 읽고 쓸 수 있도록 한다. 그러면 sites 디렉토리로 한단계 올라가서 default 디렉토리(폴더)의 권한을 변경한다. 여기가 웹인터페이스를 통해 생성되고 업로드된 파일이 저장될 장소이다. (역자주: 이 작업은 호스팅 업체마다 인터페이스가 다를 수 있다. 아래 작업은 그냥 참고해서 해당작업을 수행 한다.) #default.settings.php 파일을 복사해서 settings.php로 이름을 변경한다. ## ISP의 파일 매니저에서 sites/default 디렉토리 로 이동한다. ## default.settings.php 파일을 선택한다. (일반적으로 파일 옆의 체크박스를 선택한다) ##복사한뒤 이름을 ‘settings.php’로 바꾼다. #settings.php의 권한을 변경한다. ## ISP의 파일 매니저를 선택해서 ‘settings.php’를 선택하고 권한변경을 선택한다. ##웹서버(즉 web users) 가 이 파일을 기록할 수 있도록 쓰기권한을 추가한다. 만약 시스템이 CHMOD의 숫자형식의 권한 값을 요구하면 666 값을 준다. 이렇게 하면 이 파일은 모든 사람이 쓸수 있다. ##변경사항을 저장한다. 주의사항: 처음 사이트를 방문하면 설치 스크립트가 실행된다. 이 스크립트는 사이트의 설정이 완료되면 ‘settings.php’의 권한을 다시 읽기 전용으로 되돌려 놓는다. 그렇지만, 일단 설정 작업이 완료되면 settings.php의 권한이 읽기전용으로 되돌려 졌는지 직접 체크할것을 권장한다. #default 디렉토리의 권한을 변경한다. ##ISP의 파일 매니저에서 default 폴더를 선택한다. 그리고 권한설정을 선택한다. ##웹 서버 (즉 web users) 가 이 폴더에 기록할 수 있도록 권한을 추가한다. ##변경 사항을 저장한다. 드루팔 데이터베이스 만들기 Drupal이 사용할 새로운 데이터베이스를 생성해야한다. 또한 새롭게 생성한 데이터베이스에 모든 권한을 갖는 사용자도 추가해야한다. 데이터베이스를 생성하는 방법은 아마도 ISP에 따라 다를 것이다. 데이터베이스를 관리하는 가장 인기있는 툴 중 하나는 "phpMyAdmin"이다. 이 툴을 사용하여 새로운 데이터베이스를 생성하는 권한이 주어졌을 수 있다. 그러나 ISP가 phpMyAdmin에 접근할 수 있도록 해서 (역자주, 데이터베이스 생성하지는 못하고)데이터베이스의 컨텐트에 필요한 작업을 수행할 수 있게 해 줄 가능성이 크다. 새로운 사이트를 생성할 때, 관련 데이터베이스는 ISP의 control panel을 사용해서 생성해야만 한다. 방법 1: ISP의 Control Panel을 사용하여 새로운 데이터베이스를 생성한다. 많은 경우에, ISP가 계정의 Control Panel에 database section을 제공해 줄것이다. 여기서 새로운 데이텅베이스를 생성하고, 데이터베이스의 사용자 이름과 패스워드를 추가 할 수 있을 것이다. 여기에 사용한 방법은 ISP에 따라 달라질 수 있으나, 일반적으로 다음과 같은 내용을 입력한다: *생성할 데이터베이스의 이름(일반적으로 사이트이름의 약칭) *사용자이름 그리고 *패스워드 이 세가지 정보는 웹사이트가, 그리고 아마도 당신이 새로운 데이터베이스를 관리하기위해 사용할 것이다. 주의 : 일부 ISP는 데이터베이스를 웹사이트의 호스팅 서버가 아닌 분리된 서버에 호스팅할 것이다. 이경우, 데이터베이스가 있는 서버가 어디인지 알려줘야할 수 도 있다. 만약 필요하면 ISP가 알려줄 것이다. 방법 2: phpMyAdmin을 사용하여 새로운 데이터 베이스 생성한다 #ISP의 control panel에서, phpMyAdmin을 연다. #새로운 데이터베이스 생성 field에, 새로운 Drupal database에 사용할 이름을 입력한다. 그리고 생성을 클릭한다. #사용권한 탭(Privileges tab)을 클릭한다. #새로운 사용자 추가를 클릭한다. ##사용자이름 field에, 추가할 사용자 이름을 입력한다(자신의 계정이름이 아니라 사이트가 데이터베이스에 접근할 때 사용할 사용자 이름이 될것이다). ##Host field옆의 drop-down menu에서, Local을 선택한다. ##패스워드Password와 확인Re-type field에, 새로운 사용자의 패스워드를 입력 한다. ##“사용자 데이터베이스(Database for user)” section에서, 방금 생성한 데이터베이스에 “모든 권한 부여(Grant all privileges on database)"를 선택한다 ##“전체적 권한” section은, 모두 체크되지 않은 상태로 놔둔다. ##실행(Go)을 클릭한다. 이것으로 ISP 컨트롤에서 해야할 작업이 끝났다. 이제부터는 새로운 사이트를 설정하기 위해 web browser를 사용할 것이다. 더 자세한 정보는 2단계: 데이터베이스 생성를 참고하세요. 설치 스크립트 실행 Drupal 설치 스크립트 실행하기: #web browser를 사용하여, website의 기본 URL을 연다, 예를들면 http://example.com. (만약 새로운 도메인을 막 등록해서 아직 적용되지 않았으면, ISP가 제공하는 링크를 통하거나 IP 주소를 사용하여 website에 접근할 수 있다.) 새로운 사이트를 열면, Drupal 설치 페이지가 표시되어야 한다. 설치 위저드는 Drupal website 설정 과정전체를 안내해 줄 것이다. 파일:Select_an_installation_profile_-_Drupal.png 위의 스텝을 모두 마치고, 처음 새로운 웹사이트를 방문했을 때, 다음과 같은 오류를 보게된다면, 오래된 버전의 PHP에서 실행되기 때문일 수 있다.“Parse error: syntax error, unexpected '{' in .../includes/bootstrap.inc on line 679” Drupal 7은 적어도 PHP 5.2.4 이상이 필요하다. 더 상세한 정보는 시스템 요구사항 페이지를 본다. #Select an installation profile page에서, Standard를 선택한다. Save and continue를 클릭한다. #Choose language page에서, English를 선택한다. Save and continue를 클릭한다. #Database configuration page에서, 사용하는 database 타입을 선택한다.database name, database username 그리고 database password를 입력한다 (database를 설정할때 사용했던 값). 주의: 만약 database host가 다른 서버에 위치해 있는 경우, database server가 기본 port를 사용하지 않는 경우, 또는 하나 이상의 application이 이 데이터베이스를 공유하게된 경우, Advanced options link를 클릭해서 Drupal options을 설정할 수 있다. Save and continue를 클릭한다. The Installing Drupal page가 표시된다. 파일:Installing_Drupal_-_Drupal.png #Configure site page에서, 다음을 수행한다: ##Site name field에, 사이트에 주기 원하는 이름을 입력한다. Site email address field에, email address를 입력한다. Drupal site에서 자동으로 발송되는 메시지에 사용될 이메일 주소 ##site maintenance account section에, maintenance account로 사용할 username, email address 그리고 password를 입력한다. ##server settings section에서, 목록에서 country와 time zone를 선택한다. ##필요하면, 자동 업데이트와 이메일 알림을 체크해서 선택한다.(사이트 보안 업데이트를 위해 권장사항). ##=Save and continue 클릭. #Drupal installation complete page에서, 새로운 사이트 방문 링크(Visit your new site link)를 클릭한다. 파일:Welcome_to_My_Drupal_7_Site_-_My_Drupal_7_Site.png 새롭게 설치된 Drupal homepage가 위에 보여지는 스크린샷과 같이 표시되어야한다. "Standard" install를 선택했다면, 관리자 계정이 자동적으로 로그인 되어지고, 검정 관리 툴바가 페이지의 위쪽에 걸쳐 표시될것이다. 설치 스크립트 실행하기에 대해 더 읽어본다. 설치 완료 이제막 Drupal을 설치가 완료되었다. 몇가지 추가적인 작업이 필요할 수 있다. 다음 단계는 '설치 후 작업'을 보라. (역자주, sites/default와 sites/default/files의 권한이 제대로 설정되었는지 확인이 필요하다 '설치 후'의 files 디렉토리 항목을 읽어보라.) 추가 도움말 도움을 얻을 수 있는 다양한 방법이 있는데, 몇가지 제안은 다음과 같다: *완전한 설치 가이드(The complete Installation Guide.). 지금 읽고 있는 문서는 처음 사용자를 위한 빠른 설치 가이드이다. 이문서는 설치 가이드의 요약본이다. 설치 가이드의 내용이 더 상세하다. *IRC, 온라인 문자 체팅을 통해 커뮤니티 멤버의 도음을 얻을수 있다. *Drupal.org의 Drupal시작하기(The Get Started with Drupal) 섹션 *Drupal.org의 커뮤니티와 지원(The Community & Support) 섹션 *Drupal 포럼(The Drupal Forums) *Drupal 사용자 그룹(Drupal Users Groups)(지역 또는 주제별) *Drupal Dojo (a Drupal Learning Resource Center)와 Drupal Dojo Group 상의 무료 웹온라인 세미나, 비디오, 지장소, 다른 이벤트. 그외의 웹사이트와 비디오호스팅 사이트(웹 검색으로 쉽게 찾을 수 있는 사이트). ---- ‹ FTP를 이용한 빠른 설치 개발자를 위한 빠른 설치 (명령 줄) › ----